Pelea
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: unas cuantas clases de boxeo no creo que hagan daño
1. Chapter 1

Pelea parte1

Todo comienza en la caverna comercial, Eli vio un letrero que decía "una pelea, el que gane se podrá llevar una babosa sónica, de regalo"

-necesito inscribirme-dijo Eli con una cara muy emocionada, él no pensó nada, ni siquiera termino de leer el anuncio, y solo fue y se inscribió, sin consultar a nadie

Todos finalizaron sus compras, y regresaron al refugio, Eli se fue al patio y se puso a entrenar para su pelea, entonces a Alfa se le hizo raro que Eli estuviera entrenando, entonces fue a ver que estaba pasando

-oye, amor, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Alfa acercándose a Eli

-entreno para mi pelea-dijo Eli entregándole el letrero

-¡QUE!, Eli, en que te has metido, esto es imposible-dijo Alfa muy preocupada

-solo va a ser una pelea, y hay un premio, y aparte yo se pelear muy bien, unas patadas, y listo-dijo Eli muy confiado

-¿no terminaste de leer verdad?-pregunto Alfa

-no, pero dice pelea, y se lo que es una pelea-dijo Eli muy seguro

-¿y sabes cómo son las peleas de boxeo?-pregunto Alfa

-no, pero que viene eso al tema-dijo Eli

-mi vida, te metiste a una pelea de boxeo, aquí el anuncio lo explica muy bien-dijo Alfa mostrando la parte de boxeo en donde venia

-ah, bien, no sé nada, bien, si se, solo das puñetazos-dijo Eli

-error, el boxeo es un deporte, peligroso, pero también muy sofisticado, hay movimientos de defensa, de ataque, y unos especiales es como los lanzamientos, necesitas unas instrucciones para pelear-dijo Alfa

-¿y tú sabes ese deporte?-pregunto Eli, parecía que tenía una idea

-que si se, mi padre me inscribía todos los años a ese deporte, por eso te digo que es muy complicado-dijo Alfa, un tanto preocupada por la pelea de Eli

-oye, tal vez tú puedas entrenarme para la pelea-dijo Eli un tanto confiado

-Eli, eso toma meses de preparación, no vas a poder estar listo en unas horas, en que estabas pensando cuando te inscribiste-pregunto Alfa, pensando-podre entrenar a Eli para que pelee en unas cuantas horas

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pelea parte2

-bien, te seré honesto, no pensaba en nada cuando me inscribí-dijo Eli un tanto desconcentrado

-bien, te entrenare, pero tienes que poner mucha atención-dijo Alfa

-sí, voy a aprender-dijo Eli un tanto entusiasmado

Ellos fueron al cuarto de boxeo que Alfa tenía para cuando se aburría, entonces

-bien, primero, ponte los guantes, y ahora, como lanzarías un golpe recto-dijo Alfa con un tono de maestra

Eli obedeció y dio un golpe al costal de boxeo que estaba colgado del techo

-te vas a romper los huesos si tiras así-dijo Alfa-mira, tienes que mantener tus manos enfrente de tu cara, y cuando tires, tu palma debe de estar hacia abajo-dijo Alfa poniendo las manos de Eli en la posición correcta

-listo, ¿Qué tal?-pregunto Eli

-perfecto, ahora viene el gancho al hígado, para ese tienes que agacharte un poco, arqueas tu brazo y le das, exactamente debajo de las costillas, el tirabuzón, le das en la mandíbula, para el golpe de sien, su nombre lo explica, le das en la sien, y ahora, practica con esto-Alfa le dio un instrumento que se llama pera loca

-bien, esto es fácil, dijo Eli, ¡auch!-dijo Eli por un descuido y la pera loca le dio en la cara (algo muy común en el boxeo)

-no puede ser, un objeto te está ganando, no quiero saber cómo te ira en la lucha con un profesional-dijo Alfa muy preocupada

-ah, no puede ser, ya han pasado cuatro horas, y yo sigo sin entender nada-dijo Eli muy frustrado

-no te preocupes, te dije que esto lleva tiempo, no te frustres si no puedes entender, además, falta una hora, puedes seguir practicando- dijo Alfa tratando de animar a Eli

-sí, tienes razón, seguiré practicando-Eli se llenó de ánimos y hecho muchas ganas y por fin después de unos 45 minutos

-detente, lo has logrado, ahora necesitas descansar, necesitas energía para la pelea-dijo Alfa para que Eli recobrara fuerzas

-este, gracias, sin ti, yo, no me hubiera enterado de lo que me espera-dijo Eli un tanto nervioso

-no hay problema amor, recuerda, en lo que necesites te ayudare-dijo Alfa plantando en la mejilla de Eli un beso

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pelea parte3

Y la hora llego, Eli tenía que ir a su pelea, todos fueron a acompañarlo en su pelea

-no puede ser amigo, ahora si llegaste muy lejos-dijo Kord

-y no te preocupes, seguro que ganas-dijo Trixie dándole ánimos

-y Pronto opina, que el que se enfrente contigo va a tener muchos problemas-dijo Pronto pensando en que era tarea fácil

-sí, y aparte tuve a la mejor maestra de todas-dijo Eli viendo a Alfa

-ay, amor, gracias-dijo Alfa un tanto sonrojada por lo que Eli dijo

Entonces llegaron, ahí estaba el tipo con el que Eli tenía que pelear, era un tipo muy grande y tenía muchos kilos de fuerza destructiva

-ah, mejor me doy por muerto, ese tipo me van a destrozar-dijo Eli muy, muy nervioso

-mira amor, tú tienes algo mucho más valioso que él no tiene, tú tienes cerebro, astucia, e ingenio, tal vez esas sean tus armas en este combate, solo entiende cómo usarlas, y vas a estar bien-dijo Alfa para darle un poco de valor a Eli mientras ella pensaba en-mejor ve preparando la llamada de emergencia al 066, algo me dice que la vas a necesitar-estaba muy preocupada, pero no decía nada

-sí, tienes razón, puedo ganarle muy fácilmente a ese tipo, es más, que vengan dos, porque conmigo no van a poder-dijo Eli con su tono de voz muy valiente

Ya en el combate

-y ahora vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos a un Shane aquí, y la pelea Destructor vs Eli Shane-dijo el réferi presentando a los contrincantes

-date por muerto niño-dijo Destructor tratando de asustar a Eli

-y tu mejor ve preparando tus maletas, porque te vas a ir de aquí con lo que voy a hacerte-dijo Eli tratando de defenderse

-basta de charla, y ahora, primer round, ahora-dijo el réferi para que diera inicio a los 12 rounds

Y la pelea comenzó, Eli estaba muy decidido, y empezó a lanzar golpes rectos, pero su contrincante ya era un profesional, y esquivaba todos los ataques, y terminaron con un golpe al abdomen de Eli

-primer round, regresamos después de estos anuncios-dijo el réferi dando el final del primer round (para los que no lo sepan un round es de 3:00 minutos)

Eli fue a donde estaban los demás

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Pelea parte4

-amor, otro consejo, no dejes que te golpeen, y bloquea los ataques-dijo Alfa viendo lo que le paso

-¿y cómo los bloqueo?, esos golpes son como que un camión te atropellara-pregunto Eli un poco adolorido

-solo pon tus manos frente a tu cara y los bloqueas, y segundo, muévete, no te quedes parado en un mismo lugar, imagina que es un duelo de lanzamientos, pero sin la pistola, y sin las babosas-dijo Alfa a ver si entendía mejor el tema

-entendido, creo que ya estoy listo, otra cosa, ¿Cuántos rounds son?-pregunto Eli un tanto nervioso

-ah, son 12, no has visto en la tele-dijo Alfa

-no, yo no acostumbro mucho a ver peleas-dijo Eli poniéndose los guantes

-y regresamos, el segundo round, y parece que Shane ya está muy decidido y ahora-dijo el réferi dando inicio al segundo round

Y entonces comenzó, Eli estaba esquivando todos los ataques, pero seguía sin poder atacar

-fin del segundo round, regresamos después de estos comerciales-dijo el réferi marcando el final del segundo round

-oye otro consejo, también ataca tú, no solo esquives, esquiva y ataca, te dan muy buenas oportunidades de atacar- dijo Alfa pasando a otro tema más complicado-mira algo fácil, es como los videojuegos, bloquea, esquiva y ataca-dijo Alfa recordando el juego de Infinity Blade (muy buen juego)

-bien, entendido, hora de luchar-dijo Eli muy decidido

-bien amigos es el tercer round y comiencen-dijo el réferi iniciando el tercer encuentro

Todo iba bien, Eli daba golpes y por el momento no recibía ninguno, pero el otro le volteo el juego y entonces Eli termino con un ojo morado

-fin tercer round, continuamos dentro de unos minutos-dijo el réferi terminando el tercer tiempo

-vas bien amor, ya le estas entendiendo, solo trata de no distraerte, y ahorita, tú dices, continuas o abandonas-dijo Alfa viendo lo que le paso a Eli en su ojo

-voy a seguir-dijo Eli muy determinado

-pero, no, no quiero que te lastimen-dijo Alfa muy preocupada

-ella tiene razón amigo, si sigues así vas a acabar en el hospital-dijo Kord

-no importa, ya lo empecé, tengo que terminarlo-dijo Eli valientemente

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Pelea parte5 capítulo final

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Alfa

-porque mi padre siempre me decía, cuando empieces algo termínalo, dejarlo a la mitad significa que eres mediocre, y yo me metí en esto y yo lo voy a terminar-dijo Eli con un tono de determinación que hasta parecía héroe de Hollywood

-wow, que determinación, entonces ve si quieres-dijo Alfa ya dándole toda la confianza del mundo

-y regresamos, cuarto round comiencen-dijo el réferi

Y empezaron, Eli había progresado mucho en tan solo unas horas, y todo iba bien, ya no recibía ningún golpe y parecía que iba a ganar, pero en el noveno round, le dieron un golpe en la cara, pero Eli se defendía, no iba a dejar que ese tipo ganara, y en el décimo segundo round Eli logro darle un izquierdazo y un derechazo y nocaut

-y tenemos un ganador, Eli Shane-dijo el réferi marcando la victoria de Eli

-sí, amor, ahora si te pusieron como campeón-dijo Alfa acercándose a Eli ya con su reciente victoria en batalla

-muy, bien Shane, toma tu cinturón y tu babosa, te lo has ganado, felicidades-dijo el líder de aquella competencia

-gracias-dijo Eli

Entonces el salió y fue con sus amigos diciendo

-increíble, y yo que creí que era tan fácil este deporte, pero ahora veo que no-dijo Eli bajándose del ring

-si, como no, este deporte es mortal-dijo Alfa enfatizándose en lo peligroso de ese deporte

-sí, pero ahora tengo esto-dijo Eli mostrando a su babosa sónica

-ah, ahora entiendo porque entraste en la pelea, y sabes, hay maneras más fáciles y menos peligrosas de conseguir una sónica-dijo Alfa tratando de explicarle de que ella podía conseguirle una y que no tenía que pelear

-sí, pero al menos me divertí, y aprendí unas nuevas técnicas de lucha-dijo Eli tratando de demostrar sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos

-sí, y también adquiriste un nuevo rostro, mírate nada más, un ojo morado, un labio ensangrentado, y unos moretones en ambos brazos, ahora si te pusieron como campeón-dijo Alfa viendo lo herido que Eli estaba (eso de te voy a poner como campeón, ya saben a qué tipo de campeón se refieren)

-sí, pero aprendí la lección, siempre lee los anuncios completos antes de inscribirte-dijo Eli recordando por qué se inscribió en esa competencia

-si tienes razón, ahora si vas a tener más cuidado-dijo Alfa

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia y recuerden esta frase "NO HAGAS CASO A LOS MALOS COMENTARIOS, LA GENTE TIRA PIEDRAS A TODO LO QUE BRILLA" oh, oh, creo que esta es la razón de porque no le hago caso a elixie forever o a elixie rules, solo les voy a decir, pueden seguir diciéndome lo que quieran, yo no voy a ceder, ni me siento mal con sus comentarios, solo están aumentando mi determinación. **

**Y para esta historia me inspire en mis clases de boxeo, un muy buen deporte, y pues recordé los últimos cinco años, unos grandes años.**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
